There Goes My Life
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: SONG-FIC! There Goes My Life By Kenny Chesney


**All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I am just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.**

"Up for the bank shot! And it's in!" Chad yelled as I shot the ball, the whole team chuckled.

"You two are so crazy, all headed to the west here shortly!" Brad yelled, we all laughed and started free throws.

After about fifteen free throws, apiece I heard my dads whistle blow. I looked over towards the bleachers and saw it covered with basketball bags, water, Gatorade, and napkins. Spilt drink, Chads fault.

"Troy! Stop day dreaming and get over here!" Chad yelled, I only rolled my eyes and formed the circle around my dad.

"Alright Boys! That is a practice! Now we have a game in two days, so keep up the hard work…got it?" My dad yelled

"Yes coach"

"Chad?"

"What team?" Chad yelled

"WILDCATS!"

"What team?"

"WILDCATS"

"What team?"

"WILDCATS! Getcha head in the game!" We all yelled together, I pumped my fist and I grabbed my basketball off the ground. I stood up and watched my dad walk back into his office and grab his bag.

"Troy, I am leaving! I have to meet your mom and sister at the Café down the street, meet us there later?"

"Maybe, depends if Brie wants to get together or not" I yelled towards him, he nodded and rushed out of the building.

"Dude, Gabs here" I squinted my eyes at Chad and looked up to see Gabi. I cocked my head and looked at her, she one never ever came to my practices, she did not like sitting here and waiting and two she looked upset. Scared upset, did she reject from a college? Was she hurt?

"Why do you think she is here?" I asked nervously

"I have no idea dude, she is your girlfriend but all I know is that she hasn't been to all but one practice, the one you made her sit through. But showing up like this, I don't know" He said shrugging.

"Should I be scared to talk to her? She looks really upset" I questioned, again Chad only shrugged.

"I just hope that she didn't get rejected from Yale or Stanford," I mumbled

"Dude, she is a brain there is no way" Chad said again, I eyed over Gabi again and saw her wipe away some tears.

"Brie, are you okay?" I yelled she only looked up at me and burst into tears; I dropped my basketball and went racing across the gym. I two stepped the bleachers until I was where she was sitting, her head in her hands.

"Brie" I whispered, I looked up to see Chad had disappeared; I sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Troy we screwed up…big time" She cried, I looked at her curiously, "Brie, what is it?" I asked again, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap.

"Troy its gonna change are relationship and I am scared to even tell you, I am scared you are just gonna walk off" She cried, her tears muffling her speech. I only kissed the back of her neck and rubbed her back.

"Brie, I am not leaving, I am not going anywhere." I whispered into her ear, her crying only got louder, little sobs coming from her throat. "Did somebody hurt you? Attack you?" I asked she buried her head in the side of my neck. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed the side of her head.

"Troy…I…am-" she then gripped my hand tighter.

"Its okay" I whispered

"Pregeant" she cried, shock ran through my body, my arms went loose and I felt Gabi slid off of my lap.

"What? When? How?" I asked I could already feel the tears popping into my eyes. I got up and I headed down the stairs, I bent over and let the tears fall from my eyes and I stood up to see her crying into her hands, shaking.

"I think you know how and when" She mumbled from her hands, I sighed and tossed my head back. I wanted to scream, kick and fight.

"Gabi! This was not in the plan!" I screeched from a few feet below. She let another sob out from her throat and I started to head up from my spot down low. I climb up next to her and just stood there for a minute, not knowing what in hell to do.

"Do you think it was in my plan Troy?" She asked, her body shaking with fear. I went over and pulled her into a hug, tears stringing down my cheeks.

"We screwed up Brie, hell I am just a kid, how am I gonna raise one?" I asked

She sobbed into my chest, "I don't know Troy, I really don't know" She cried, I buried my head into her head full of curls and I let my own tears fall. Her little arms wrapped around my waist holding on, probably for everything, she had left.

"Troy…you aren't going to leave me right? You promised," She whispered

"I am not leaving you…not now…not ever," I whispered into her ear, I felt her body relax, but her tears did not stopped.

"But what about in the future"

"No buts, or ifs, or future" I said

"Troy you have to think about the future now!" Gabi yelled, pulling back from me.

"Why? Why can't we take things one-step at a time, one day at a time? Why can't we live a normal life anymore?"

"Life isn't normal Troy!" She fired back, "At least not anymore"

"And why can't we make just a step more normal?" I asked with shrug

Gabi only walked back into my arms, "How are we gonna do this Troy?" She whispered

"I have no idea…I have no idea" I kept whispering but the only thing running through my mind was I was excessively young for this.

All he could see were his dreams going' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.

"Damn Troy, I wish you could come" Chad said patting my back, I only shrugged, Gabi was five and half months Pregeant, we were all graduated from high school and all of our friends were heading to California for two months of fun, while we got to stay back and stay here.

"Me too Chad" I whispered sitting in my room, Gabi was sound asleep next to me, her baby bump sticking out of her shirt.

"I'll send you plenty of pictures and stuff"

"We might come visit, if our parents let us" I grumbled, I played with my fingers and I looked towards Gabi again.

"What much more can you do now?" Chad asked, I shot him a glare and he only raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, you can't do much worse than getting your girlfriend Pregeant." He pointed out; I only rolled my eyes and thought about our future, the only thing on my mind lately. While all of my friends were going to go to college in California, I was stuck in New Mexico with my parents, having to work, raise a baby, and go to college. All of my dreams were long gone.

"Bolton, you spaced out on me there" Chad said, I looked up at him. "Hmm?" I asked he only shook his head.

"So what do you and Gabi plan on doing these next few months?"

"Umm…die?" I asked, he only laughed, "No seriously"

"Watch movies, hang out and pig out, and sleep oh and take online classes," I mumbled

"What really sucks is that you are started school now," Chad said

"Yeah, I don't get a summer break"

It was quiet for a moment and then Chad looked at me, "That day when she told you…what you felt?" Chad asked

"Dread, I thought I was too young for this. I thought there was no way in hell I could raise a kid!" I said I looked back over at Gabi again to see her beautiful face sleeping peacefully.

"Y'know when we come back she will be seven months Pregeant?"

"Almost eight" I pointed out to him, he nodded his head.

"She is probably gonna be big" Chad said

"If she hears you good lord," I mumbled

"Mood swings already taking a toll?" He asked

"Yes. Some really bad and some not that bad" I said

"What was the worse so far?" Chad asked

"I would have to say when I could find her for five hours because she was pissed at me for NO reason what so ever, she said she just didn't like me" I mumbled, "I didn't take it to heart either. I know she is in a difficult time, hell I am" I said, I grabbed the plush basketball next to me and tossed it up in the air.

"Troy, you two are going to be great parents, you should just know that" Chad told me, I looked at him and then back at Gabi.

"I don't even know if Gabi and I are going to last through this, I mean you have already heard our fights without her being Pregeant, wait until she has the kid and we are low on money" I pointed out to him

"Dude, you and Gabi get into some pretty bitchy fights since you are both stubborn"

"Wait until the kid, the kid is going to have both of our stubborn sides" I muttered, Chad laughed and patted my back.

"You got yourself stuck Troy"

I sighed and rubbed my face, "Yeah, I did"

~T&G~

After Chad left telling me he would be by tomorrow with the rest of the gang to say bye, I went and lay next to Gabi watching her little breaths in and out.

"What did we do Brie?" I whispered, I stroked her hair until her eyes finally fluttered open.

She smiled and me and came closer to my body, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked softly

"About four hours, Chad came and went," I told her

"Oh, they are all leaving tomorrow"

"While we stay here and die," I said, she giggled and kissed the side of my cheek.

"We will be fine, we have each other, the baby, work, and school," She whispered into my ear

"We will never be bored yet we will be" I told her, she nodded her head and played with my fingers. "Troy, I am scared," she whispered after a little while.

"Me too" I said back, I played with the ends of her hair as we lay with each other.

"We need to go apartment hunting, I need to find a job, and-"

"You don't need a job Brie, you need to focus on school and take of yourself," I said

"But I am not leaving you to all of the money" She fought back; there was no need to fight here.

"At least wait till after the baby is born" I asked her, she sighed and sat up and laid her hand on her growing belly.

"Fine, but where are you going to work?" She asked

"Right now at the Café down the street, but when school starts up my dad said I could go to East High and help him out while I am going to school, easy hours so if I need to bring the baby then I can" I said

"Good, I want to work because I don't want it to just be you busting you ass" she said, I kissed the top of her head, "But you wont be Brie, you will be at home if you stay, with school, the baby, and sleeping you aren't going to have much time to juggle." I told her quietly

"Can we at least wait till later to have this argument…I am really tired" she mumbled, I looked down to see her half asleep.

"Are you ever going to be awake?" I asked her

"No" she said back, I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Brie"

"I love you too Troy and thanks for sticking with me"

"It was never a probably, since the baby is mine and I might be a little excited for it" I admitted

She giggled and I say here fighting sleep, "I will have to admit me too, I am just scared"

"Aren't all of us?" I asked, we I did not get a response I looked down to see her asleep again. I kissed her forehead and I shut my eyes.

"Troy"

I opened one eye and looked up to see my mom standing in the doorway, "What?" I asked

"Are you two okay?"

"Just trying to sleep," I mumbled, my eyes fighting.

"Alrighty then, dinner will be done in an hour."

I did not even respond I was out cold.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...**

I watched as our little group pulled out of the drive way and heading off west, I waved and so did Gabi, when they were gone a slight frown covered both of our faces.

"We should have been in that car" I whispered, I could almost here somebody kissing my future goodbye.

"We shouldn't be living this life Troy, it was all because of that one stupid mistake," She said, she kicked at the ground and then started forward towards my house.

"Do you at all regret that night?" I asked, she looked up and then over at me still planted in the same spot as before.

"95% says no, I don't regret it at all. It was wonderful, amazing. The other 5% is saying we screwed up big time taking it to the next step, that we should have waited." She said, I looked at her and nodded my head.

"I don't regret anything," I whispered

"Even with the baby"

I shrugged and looked at her, "Look at it this way Gabi, we will always be tied together, we were always gonna be tied together. My first love, you are first. Now it is just our kid, but we are still together. We are still us just with an um package" I said, a small smile planted on my face.

"I mean we are growing up, moving on from high school. We aren't living the ideal life…no but do you ever think this was for better?" She asked I looked at her for a moment, "What do you mean?" I asked

"If we both went to two different colleges, miles apart from each other. A bunch of college's girls, big man on campus, and not around me. I mean think about Troy, now we are together, not separating, no college girls for me to worry about. This is almost making our relationship better," She said, I looked at her for a moment.

"But isn't that part of life?" I asked

"Well yes, but we are taking a different course at life" She said, she came over and wrapped herself into my body.

"Troy, we are now together forever, but you still have a chance to back out" She whispered

I closed my eyes and rubbed her lower back, "What makes you think I am leaving all the time?" I asked

"You're a guy Troy, a 19 year old guy, tied down to his girlfriend because I am having a baby, one that hasn't even started his life yet." She said I felt her tears soak onto my shirt. I sighed and kissed the top of her head. That pretty much summed up the words there goes my life.

"Brie, you are my life. I wouldn't miss this for a thing," I said, "I might be a little scared, jealous of my friends because they are living there college life but guess what. I am getting to live with the girl I love and that speaks a whole bunch, there goes that life and I am gonna start a whole new one" I told her, I held her as close as I could to my body. I could feel her breath, trying to think of something to say.

"But"

"Brie, what did we say about buts?" I asked gently, my hand still shaking a little from everything.

"Don't say them"

"Because in you are going to get punished ever single time" I smiled softly as I heard her giggle.

"The tickle monster" She said

"More like the tickle monsters, I will have back up" I said with a laugh following. She laughed too and then leaned back and gave me a kiss.

"You do know you are amazing right? Staying with your girlfriend, staying with the baby, taking care of us"

I smiled again and kissed her temple, "I am just doing this since my parents thirsted me…just kidding" I said laughing, "No, I love you and I got you into this mess so we are going to come out of it strong and holding hands"

We both laughed and Gabi then went and opened my garage door, my dad was walking out from the kitchen into the garage with a trash bag in hand.

"Troy, Gabi how are you guys?" He asked, I looked at him and then lowered my head.

"Great dad"

"So the gang left today," He mentioned, I sighed and looked at him. "Yeah, they did. And before you ask yeah we wish we could have gone, ok?"

"Troy…" He said instantly regretting his words. I have told him more about what is going on than anybody.

"Forget; come on Gabs, andlet's go upstairs." I whispered, she nodded and we both took off towards the stairs. When we passed my dad, he grabbed my shoulder.

"You wanna talk?" he asked quietly, I let Gabi slip through and she turned to look at me.

"Go ahead babe; I'll be up in a minute, alright?" She nodded and then took off towards the living room.

"What's there to talk about? That I didn't get to go somewhere?" I asked steam blew from my head.

"Hey, I am sorry ok? I just…never mind. You seemed more upset lately" He said, I rubbed my eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah, it's just starting to sting a little more now that all of my friends are leaving for two months" I admitted, he nodded and the pulled me into a hug, a fatherly hug.

"Thank you," I said

"No probably Troy, isn't that why I am here?" He asked I shrugged.

"Troy! Are you coming?" Gabi yelled, I sighed and started towards the door, "Troy?"

"Hmm?" I asked turning around

"Be careful ok? Don't stress yourself out to much, just live you life." He said, I nodded and looked at him.

"I don't have much time left"

"That you don't but you do some, so choose it wisely"

"Ok all mighty wizard of oz" I said laughing, my dad laughed and then I headed inside. I saw Gabi sitting on the couch talking to my mom who was both laughing. Gabi sent her a smile and said something before she got up and headed up the stairs.

"Troy, Gabi just went up stairs," my mom said as I walked across the living room.

"Thanks, I am chasing her down," my mom laughed and the picked up her paper and started reading it.

"I am chasing my life," I murmured softly, I then headed up the stairs. As I walked up those stairs all I could think was, there goes my life.

**A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.**

Two years later

I put my car in park and I landed forward and rubbed my forehead, between school, basketball practices, and the baby I have been dead tired. Yet it was all worth it in the end, I unbuckled my seatbelt and I opened my car door. Gabi and I got married not even a year ago yet, we got married in July, a beach wedding.

It had been a year and a half since Gabi had our kid, our little girl, Emma Brielle. We had gone through countless diapers, bottles, mid-night feeding, no sleep, arguments, and making up.

"Dada!" I smiled and I dropped my backpack I was holding and she ran into my arms.

"Hey baby girl!" I said hugging her, "Where are you beautiful mama?" I asked, she shrugged and starred at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Over here!" I picked Emma up and I scooped up my backpack and headed towards the front of our house we had just bought last month, finally saving enough up to buy one. It was a two-story house, four bedrooms, three baths, and a pool outback, with a fence around the yard.

I walked up the front drive and I saw Gabi sitting cross-legged on concrete. Emma kicked her little legs and she kept repeating her little mumble jumble she calls words.

"Emma, stop" I said, she only gave me her little glare and I rolled my eyes. I sat down next to Gabi and placed Emma in front of me.

I leaned over and gave Gabi a kiss; she kissed my back.

"Hey baby," I said, she giggled and got up to sit in my lap, Emma getting up and walking around the yard.

"How was today?" I asked she shrugged. "The usual Emma playing around not letting me get any work done and Sharpay actually came by today"

"Didn't they all get back this morning?" I asked shifting my weight a little from under her; I laid my chin on her shoulder.

"Yup, can you believe that we are both almost done with school and they are only finishing there second year?"

"Well we started before them and took summer classes so I wouldn't be that surprised" I told her, poking her sides.

"Alright, fine play smart but I am just saying" she said holding her hands up in defense

"Was Emma happy?" I asked

"Thrilled, so was I because then I got a quick nap and I got most of my homework done" Gabi said, I kissed the back of her neck and she giggled.

"Stop!" She whined, "Emma is watching and I don't need a hickey on the back of my neck!" She protested. I laughed and pulled back. Her hand went and rubbed her neck.

"I promise I was good, I am sorry I was with horny boys all day," I said shrugging, she laughed again and I watched as Emma played in the yard. Her little legs running around, chasing little things. She came back towards us, I stuck my hands out and grabbed her little body, and Gabi got up.

"Emma…Emma…Emma" I said repeatedly she squealed and laughed as I tickled her little stomach. A horn started to honk and Emma freaked out, she grabbed on to me and I wrapped her arms around me. I walked towards the driveway with Emma in my hands, when I saw the bushy haired person I rolled my eyes.

"Emma" I whispered into her ear, "Who is that?" I asked, she looked up and looked towards the car.

"Kitty!" she cried, I laughed at her nickname she gave him. I set her down and she went running. Gabi stood beside me with a smile on her face, it was always good to see all of our friends again, and they were all home for the summer, which was amazing. It was the beginning of May and they were all done with this semester of school.

I watched as Emma collided with Chad's legs, Chad being surprised cursed and looked down. "Emma Bear!" he cried when he saw her, he picked her up and swung her around.

"Kitty!" Chad laughed as long as the rest of them, I walked over and I gave everybody a hug and the girls a kiss on the cheek.

When Emma saw me again, she reached her arms out, and I reached for her from Chad.

"This girl loves you Troy" Chad said laughing, I rolled my eyes and I gave him a high five. I felt Emma lay her head down on my shoulder.

"How have ya been Chad?" I asked

"Great..." He said sarcastically, the group all agreed with him.

"You guys like the house?" I asked, they all nodded in agreement, "It's wonderful!" Taylor said who was standing next to Gabi.

"Lets go for a tour" Gabi said with a smile, we all headed inside as we all stopped in the kitchen Chad took a glance towards the fridge.

"Holy shit! Do you guys have enough pictures up there?" I turned to see Chad pointing at the fridge. I smiled and laughed, I readjusted Emma on my shoulder.

Our fridge was covered with pictures, of the gang, of Emma, of Gabi and I, all in all a lot of pictures but mostly my life. Emma.

"When we moved in Emma was getting in my way" Gabi started

"So when we found the picture box I grabbed her and we put up pictures, and Chad she kept wanting to put you picture up…kitty" I mocked her, he shot me a glare.

"Hey babe, why don't you go put Emma down? She is asleep." Gabi told me, I looked down at her to see her breathing even.

"Alright, I'll be back in just a second, ok?" I said, she nodded and I leaned down and kissed Gabi.

"I am gonna go with him" Chad said, he let go of Taylor's hand and followed me.

I bounced up the stairs and into Emma's nursery, which was a light pink.

I went over to Emma's crib and I laid her on her back, I turned to grab a blanket to see Chad already had one.

"Thanks" I said, he only nodded.

I pulled the soft blanket over her body and I ran my fingers through her thin hair.

"You love that girl" Chad said looking down at Emma.

"Yeah, I really do."

"So you don't regret anything?"

"I never regretted it" I told him, he looked at me and then back to Emma.

"She is pretty damn cute; we are going to have to buy guns to scare off those boys"

"Hell…I am going to home school her" I said laughing, Chad laughed also, "Anything to keep her from somebody like me"

"Troy why wouldn't see want to be like you?" Chad asked

"Hello? Look I have a kid and I am not even 21 yet!"

"In a month you will be" Chad pointed out I glared at him.

"I am transferring" Chad said, I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What why?"

"It's not the same, I am the farthest away from everybody and Id rather is here closer to my best friend"

"What about Taylor?" I asked, my face frowning

He shrugged, "I haven't seen Taylor since yesterday morning from the last time I came home"

"You gonna go to U of A?" I asked

"Yeah, but then I can just be closer to home"

"Alright, cool but let's go back to the group," I said patting his back he nodded and then he started to leave the room. I turned and I went and kissed Emma's forehead.

"Love you Emma," I said, I kissed her once more and then I shut off the lights and I headed out into the living room.

**Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.**

A week later

"Troy you sure you don't want to go?" Chad asked as he slipped on his black blazer jacket, Taylor and Sharpay coming down the stairs in tight sequined dresses.

"I am postive, I am gonna stay home with Gabi and Emma" I said, Emma came squealing into the room with Zeke chasing her.

She ran and attached herself to my leg; I bent over and picked her up.

"Emma Bear" Chad said, she looked at him and stuck her tongue out. We all laughed and Chad crossed his arms. "Fine be that way"

"Come on guys lets go, my legs already hurt from these heels" Sharpay whined, I laughed and looked at her 6in spiked heels. I shook my head, "You girls are crazy" I mumbled, Emma squirmed in my arms before I finally set her down, she went over to Zeke and she pulled at his jeans.

"What cookie monster?" he asked

"Up!" She exclaimed

"Not now, I am leaving with aunty Sharpay and Aunty Taylor and kitty"

"Zeekkee!" Chad whined, I laughed and shook my head at my friends.

"Are you guys still here?" Gabi asked walking into the living room, wiping her hands off on a towel.

"Mommy!" Emma cried running to her, Gabi picked her up and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Troy, its your turn to give her a bath" Gabi sang, I smiled and nodded, "Go do homework or relax babe, ill bathe her and then entertain her for a while until you are ready to put her to bed" I told her, Gabi smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She then handed me Emma, Emma cried and then realized it was I.

"Daddy" she said, I smiled and I kissed the side of her head.

"Bye guys don't wait up!" Chad said walking out the door, his arm wrapped around Taylor, Zeke followed them with Sharpay.

"Bye guys!" I said, they all waved and I shut the door. I looked at Emma who was looking up at me.

"Bath time" I said, her blue eyes widened when she looked at me. She started to squirm and kick her legs.

"No, no, no! I don't want to daddyy!" She cried, I held onto her tightly and headed towards the bathroom, Gabi met me out in the hallway.

"Somebody heard it was bath time" She sang, I smiled and look at her.

"I thought you were relaxing?" I asked she put her hand on Emma's back while she did her kicking and screaming. "I'd rather be with you and Emma than by myself." She said, we both walked into the bathroom and Emma was crying.

"Emma, you need to stop," I told her, she only went on and got louder. I sighed and Gabi started the bath water. I set her on the ground, I bent down, and she laid herself on the floor.

"Emma Brielle, sit up!" I said firmly, she look at me and tossed around some more. I grabbed her and I slide her shirt off easily. Her face was red from all of her screaming. I slide off her shorts and Gabi looked at me.

"Is she almost ready?" She asked I rolled my eyes.

"Is she ever ready?" I asked, Gabi laughed and I took off her diaper and I handed her to Gabi who put her in the semi-warm water. I started picking up her clothes and tossing the diaper into the trash and the clothes into a hamper.

"Daddy!" She screamed as I left the room to go get her clothes and a clean towel. I kicked off my tennis shoes when I got into her room and I grabbed the stuff I needed and I headed back to the bathroom.

I walked back in to see Emma playing with her rubber duck. She did not like the idea of a bath but once you got her in, she was fine.

I sat down next to Gabi and I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you Brie" I whispered into her ear, she turned and smiled back at me.

"I love you too Troy, I feel like I haven't said that to you in a million years" She said, I smiled and I kissed her earlobe and fiddled with her fingers.

"I know…I miss you" I mumbled, she only smirked and played with my wedding ring.

"Boat!" Emma said raising a boat up, Gabi nodded, "Boat" she said back with a smile, Emma went back to playing and then splashed some bubbles on Gabi and I, and we both gasped and laughed at each other.

Gabi was rolling on the floor laughing and she pointed at my face, "Troy it made you look like a ghetto guy!" she said laughing I burst out into laughter.

"How did you think of that?" I asked wiping my chin off, I then wiped it on her. She laughed and shook her head; Emma looked at us with curiosity.

"Alright, Emma you ready to get bathed so you can get out?" I asked she looked at me before she responded the doorbell rang. I looked at Gabi, "Who wants to get it?" I asked

"Well you can get it while I start her because I am a mess" She mumbled, I looked at her and winked, "You are beautiful," I whispered before I kissed her. I then got up, I headed down the stairs, and I opened the door to reveal my parents standing behide there.

"Hi! We hope it isn't too late," my mom, Lucille said coming into the house.

"No, we were just giving Emma a bath right now then she gets to play a little while before bed" I said, they all nodded and headed in.

"We just popped in to say hi, we…I mean I haven't seen you in a while" She said, I gave her a hug and shrugged.

"Hey, I work with my father everyday" I told her, she only rolled her eyes and I guided my parents upstairs and into the bathroom. We watched as Emma and Gabi played in the water. Emma splashed a little and Gabi and Emma both started to giggle. I smiled as I watched my life in front of me.

When Emma looked up to see my parents her eyes light up, "Chummy! Nana!" she cried, I cracked a smile at my dads nickname, when she first said we all could not help but laugh. Gabi turned around to see my parents, "Hi Chummy, Lucille" she said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Gabi…it only works for the little one," he warned, she shrugged and she pulled Emma out of the water and set her on her towel.

"Troy, can you take over for me? I need to get your parents that picture and oh and that one thing, I also need to finish that paper, so you can play with Emma for about an hour" She ran by the end of our day schedule. I nodded my head, "Ok, relax El's" I told her chuckling, she sent me a look and her and my mom went down the stairs.

"Chummy!" Emma said again, I dried her off and I carried her off to her room.

"Dad, can you grab her clothes that are on the counter" I asked, "Sure Troy"

"Time for bed?" she asked

"Not yet baby girl," I said as I entered her room, I set her down on the changing table and my dad followed me in.

"So how are you Miss Emma?" he asked

"Good!" She cried, I smiled as I put a diaper on her and put some PJ pants on her.

"How has break been Troy, since you took off Thursday and Friday" my dad said, I looked at him and shrugged.

"I got to hang out with Chad and Zeke, Emma and the girls went shopping today while us guys played basketball and hung out. I had Emma yesterday with the people while the girls went to the spa. I know Emma loves all of the people." I said

"You loved people when you were her age"

"Let's not go back to the old times now," I said laughing, my dad only shook his head and I slipped on Emmas PJ t-shirt. I picked her up and we all headed down stairs, her brown curls starting to dry quickly.

I carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Nana!" she cried, I handed her over to my mom and they played for a moment, I stood behide Gabi and I kissed her.

"Not now Troy" She said, I groaned and I backed off. I went into the living room to see my parents playing with Emma.

"Troy, I am going upstairs to do some work, alright? I call for Emma when I am ready to put her to bed," Gabi said passing me with a cup of ice water. I kissed her cheek and nodded, "Alright"

When she disappeared up the stairs I turned to my parents, "We are going to head out Troy" my mom said I nodded my head.

"Ok, thanks for stopping by and Dad I will see you Monday" I said with a smile, he nodded and we shook hands and then I gave my mom a hug.

"Bye Emma!" my mom said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Chummy!" Emma said being passed to my dad

"M&M!" my dad said holding her, I rolled my eyes at the two and there nicknames.

"Bye Chummy" she said in her little baby voice

"Bye M&M" he kissed her forehead and gave her a hug and then handed her to me.

"Bye Troy" my dad said

"Bye Chummy!" I said waving, Emma waved also. My dad rolled his eyes, my mom smiled, and they walked out the door. I shut it behide them and looked at her.

"What do you want to do Em's?" I asked, she shrugged her tiny shoulders and I took her into the living room and sat her down. I sat on the floor next to her and she just climbed into my lap.

"Wanna watch basketball?" I asked I looked at the clock to see the Lakers were getting ready to start.

"Baskieball!" She cried for joy, I shook my head and grabbed the TV remote and turned the Lakers on.

"Lakers!"

"Yup, Lakers" I said watching them start to warm up.

Emma and I sat in the living room for an hour before Gabi called for Emma.

"Emma doodle, its bedtime" I said, she looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"No bed"

"Yes bed" I said standing up, I stood her up and I gave her a big kiss on the forehead. I gave her a hug and then I lead her to the stairs.

"Night baby girl, sleep tight," I said, she started up the stairs and I watched her fumble up them, I stood there watching to make sure she was not going to fall. She stopped half way up to grab a teddy bear that was lying on the stairs; I smiled and watched her start up more.

She turned and looked at me with her blue eyes and bouncing curls, "Wove you dada," she said, I smiled and tried to stop the tears that were gonna show.

"I love you too baby girl" I said, she tripped over her little feet once again before she finally made it to the top and disappeared down the hall.

There goes my life

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.**

Ten years later

"DAD!" I heard Emma screech my name throughout the house and I sat up from my bed. I looked over to see Gabi still peacefully asleep.

I walked down the stairs after I put a pair of sweats on to see her and Kelsi sitting in the living room. Her best friend had spent the night last night.

"What you brother is sleeping" I told her, we had just had our second kid almost two months ago."

"Dad! Crisis is on our hands!"

"What?" I asked again, oh boy if this was now what was teenager years going to look like.

"Angie, the really mean girl at school and Josh the guy I really like are going out!" She cried, I tossed my head back and looked towards the ceiling. I looked back down at my 4'5 daughter who was still growing, slowly. Her eyes still as blue as every and her hair right at her shoulders.

"You don't need to like boys, Em" I said she glared at me before putting her hands on her hips"

"Yes I do dad"

"Cant you at least wait till you are older, I mean you can't do anything at this age. It is all really pointless" I said to them, Kelsi was kinda of quiet but she was a sweet girl.

"Fine, but can you make us some pancakes before school?" She asked, I nodded my head and I went into the kitchen. I grabbed the pancake mix and other stuff I needed. I then heard Adam's cry through the house.

"Shit" I mumbled, I went racing upstairs and into our room to turn, the monitored off so Gabi could get some more sleep. She did not even stir, I then raced out and shut our bedroom door and went into Adam's room.

"Hey buddy," I said picking up his small body, I cradled him and headed back downstairs.

I started the pancakes and then I put Adam in his carrier and the girls watched him after they got ready. I placed there pancakes on the bar of our counter and they both went and sat down. I grabbed a cup of coffee and I went into the living room to grab Adam. I went and grabbed a bottle that Gabi made him and I feed him.

"Girls, the bus will be here in about two minutes," I said, they both jumped down from the bar stool and went grabbed there backpacks.

I shook my head having it hard to think that Emma was already in the 5th grade. It was crazy and sad all at the same time. When Adam was done with his bottle, I went and placed him in his playpen in the living room. I went to the front door to wait with the girls grabbing the coffee on my way. I opened the door in the spring weather; I leaned against the doorframe to see the bus pull up.

"Bye daddy!" She yelled taking off towards the bus, "I love you!" She cried, I smiled and waved to her "I love you too Em!" I sighed I watched my everything, take off towards the bus. I sighed and I felt a thin pair of arms around my waist.

"She is really growing up to fast," I murmured

"I know it" Gabi said, she then stole my coffee and took a sip.

"I love you," I whispered

"I love you too," she said, and then Adam started crying. I sighed and we both headed into the kitchen for our daily routines of getting ready.

Later in the day….

"Daddy" Emma said walking into the house; I lay still on the couch my eyes closed.

"Daddy!" She panicked, my eyes flew open to see her panicking face, "you okay?" She asked

"I am fine Em, sorry I scared you," I said, she only laughed and sat on my lap.

"I think Grandpa and grandma are coming over as long as the others" I said, she squealed and got up.

"Yay!"

Two hours later…

"Chummy!" Emma yelled as my dad walked through the door, he chuckled and wrapped her into a hug.

"M&M, how ya doin?" He asked

"Great!"

"Liking the new brother?" He asked

"Yes!"

"Hi Nana!" Emma said bouncing to my mom; they gave each other a hug.

"Where is Adam at?" my mom asked, I smiled, "I don't even get a hug?" I asked, she winked and then gave me a hug. "Now where is my grandson?"

"In the nursery with Brie" I said, she nodded and headed up the stairs.

My dad and I sat down in the kitchen while the smell of spaghetti arose in the air.

"Kitty is here!"

"I can't believe she still calls him that," My dad said shaking her head

"Well…do you know how he got that name?" I asked him

"No…do I wanna know?" He asked

I laughed and looked at him, "We were watching Monsters INC one night with them all, and she loved it so she went over to Chad and started petting his hair saying, Kitty, kitty! It was soo funny the name just stuck," I said telling my dad, he laughed.

"Cookie Monster!" I heard Zeke said I walked into the living room to see them all greeting each other. I shook hands with all the people and hugged the girls. They each had been married and all had kids.

"Who's ready for dinner?"

"ME!" Chad and Emma yelled

I rolled my eyes and followed them.

After everybody left Emma was lying on my lap watching the basketball game with me, she was half-asleep. Her hair still wet from her shower.

"Emma, go to bed!" Gabi yelled from upstairs, I closed my eyes to see her asleep. I picked her up swiftly and I carried her off to her room up the stairs.

"Emm-" Gabi started to yell coming out of our bedroom, when she saw me she smiled. I winked back and I took her to her bedroom and laid her down on her bed.

"Night baby girl" I whispered, I kissed her forehead and then started to leave the room.

"Good night daddy, I love you" She said, I turned and smiled.

"I love you too"

I then walked out of the room and closed the door.

There goes my life

She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.

8 years later

"Dad" Adam called my name; I turned to see my 8-year-old son starring at me.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Can I go to Blake's?" He asked, I looked at him for a moment, "No, your sister is getting ready to leave" I told him

"But dad!"

"No buts now go watch TV or something." I mumbled it stung to say my baby girl was leaving. It hurt that she was over 18 now, that it had been over 18 years since Gabi and I found our about our little mistake; which Emma will never let us forget.

"Dad! Can you make sure all of my oil and stuff is okay? That car is…Mmm…bad!" she yelled from upstairs, I sighed and I saw Gabi enter the room.

"Yeah, sure thing" I yelled, Gabi looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Is Katlin up?" I asked

"Yeah, she woke about 30 minutes ago" She said, our two-year-old daughter, who looked just like Emma. I nodded and I headed outside to her car, which was being packed. Her suitcases full of clothes from all kinds of stores but the most were probably from Abercrombie clothes, painfully they were her favorite and she had me wrapped around her finger tightly.

I pulled the hood up from her Honda car we bought her; I looked and checked everything out. It all looked good to me but I bent over the hood and unscrewed the cap to the oil thing, it looked like a good amount, she will need it changed after about three weeks though.

I heard the front door slam shut and I turned to see her coming down the stairs with her bags of shoes in her hand.

"How many shoes do you need?" I asked her

"Its only 15 pair's dad!" She whined, I rolled my eyes and I went and helped her load them up.

"Is that counting the other 50 waiting to be packed?" I asked she pushed me lightly in the side with a laugh. I laughed and she whined. "Dadddyyy…please!" she begged, "Ok, Ok!" I said holding my hands up.

She laughed and she headed back inside, I followed her after slamming the hood of her car down against the other half. I sighed and shook my head. I went back inside the house to see Katlin and Adam playing in the living room. When Katlin saw my she came running towards me.

"Dada!" She cried, I smiled and lifted her up.

"Hey baby," I said kissed her cheek, she then squirmed and wanted to be let go. I sighed and let her go, "Adam! Come say bye to your sister" I yelled, I watched as she was coming down the stairs again.

"Dad! I am not leaving for 15 more minutes!" She said

"Well your mom and I would like a few minutes alone" I said, Adam went rushing up the stairs and gave his sister a big hug.

"I love you Em," he said

"I love you too Ad…" she said hugging him, "Why do you have to go so far to college?" He asked

"Because, it's the best school," she said, he only smiled and the hugged her once more. He then looked at me; I closed my eyes and looked at him. "Whatever" I mumbled

"Katlin!" Emma said walking into the living room, she picked her up and held her.

"Katlin say bye" I said, Katlin looked at me for a moment.

"Bye?" She said waving, I nodded, "bye"

"Bye!" she cried, I laughed and Gabi came into the room.

"I am gonna take Katlin upstairs" Gabi said, I nodded and Emma gave her one last hug and kissed her cheek before giving her off to Gabi. I smiled as she walked up the stairs, after the three kids, she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Em-"

"Emma Bear!" I sighed it was Chad.

"Kitty!" She cried I cracked a smile at those two; they will always make me laugh.

Chad brought her into a hug, "Oh my! I can't believe you are going to college," He said, I closed my eyes and I leaned back against the couch.

"I know, it seems like yesterday that I was ten," she said laughing

"It just seems like you were born" I said, she looked at me sadly and then smiled.

"I just had to stop by and say bye to you and give you dad something" He said, I looked at Chad and he waved it off.

"It can wait till later, where is Katlin?" he asked

"Upstairs" I said, he nodded and headed up, then my parents walked through the door. Could we not have done this earlier?

"Chummy!" She said going to hug my dad, he laughed and then hugged her.

"M&M, I can't believe this day" he said, I went and hugged my mom and then shook hands with my dad.

"Hi Nana" she said, she gave her a hug and then my parents looked at me.

"We just came to say bye but we are going to see the others"

"Upstairs" I told them, they nodded and headed on up. "Oh crap! I forgot my docking station!" she cried, she then ran upstairs. I felt Gabi slide her arms around me. I looked down at her and she smiled and kissed my lips.

"I can't believe she is 18," I whispered

"I know honey, it will be okay," She said, I then heard Emma heading back towards us. I wrapped my arm around Gabi's waist. She bent over and stuffed her docking station into her backpack and then picked her backpack up and came towards us. She dropped her backpack and then wrapped her arms around her mother. I backed off and I stood to the side, shifting from side to side.

"Bye baby girl" Gabi whispered

"Bye mommy" she said, she then pulled back and they both had tears in there eyes.

"Daddy" she whimpered, it took all control for me not to start crying at that moment.

"Emma" I whispered pulling her into a hug, I wrapped my arms around her and she sobbed into my shoulder. I let a tear trickle down my cheek. I kissed her cheek and then she pulled back wiping away her tears. I kissed her forehead and pulled her into another hug.

"I love you Emma" I whispered into her ear, she only grabbed on tighter to me and then kissed my cheek. "I love you too daddy" she said

Gabi and I walked her out to her car and I handed her my American Express.

"Daddy, you don't have too," she said

"No, don't worry we set a limit but use it in case of emergencies and food, gas, whatever" I said she hugged me again and pulled me into another hug. She hugged Gabi again and then somebody called Gabi's name.

"Bye baby and call me as soon as you get there ok? We will be waiting alright…I love you" Gabi said, "And we will be done there in two weeks to see you okay" she said, one more hug for Gabi and another one for me.

"Bye sweetheart" I said, "Bye" she said, she then got into her car and Gabi and I walked towards the house again. I let Gabi go inside but I turned to see her getting ready to leave. Tears caught in my eyes as I watched her pick up the picture I gave her with the credit card. The one that was always sitting center on the fridge. One of my and Gabi as one of my basketball games. I turned to go inside to watch her leave.

"Daddy!" She cried I turned around to see her getting out of the car; I jumped down the steps to greet her in a hug.

"I love you" she said again, I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Emma" I said, I held her tight against me.

We stood in our little hug for about two minutes before she let go, "Are you okay?" I asked, she nodded and then hugged me once more.

"I am gonna miss you daddy"

"I'll be there in two weeks," I said

"Tomorrow is the first Lakers game I am gonna miss watching with you" She said sadly

"We can text or call during the game" I said

She nodded and smiled at me, "It still isn't the same but it will do," she said

"Good, now get going. Go to college. Live you life but don't make any mistakes"

"Life is all about mistakes dad but most of them turn out good," She said smiling, she then got back into her car.

"Just like you" I said, she only shrugged and smiled.

"Love you dad"

"Love you too Emma" I said, I shut her car door and I turned and started back towards the house. I turned around at the top of the stairs and I saw her start her car. She waved by and I wave bye back. I blinked back some tears as I watched her car roll away.

I watched my everything drive away in her car heading to the west coast.

"Troy, honey you okay?" Gabi asked coming back outside, I reached down and cupped her face and kissed her lips.

"I love you," I whispered

"I love you too Troy"

There goes my life I thought but that was only some, I turned to see her mother looking right at me. I smiled and I reached down to kiss her again. After we both stepped inside, I went to the window to see her parking space empty.

I sat there and I wiped a stray tear away.

I felt my phone vibrate and I picked it up, it was from Emma,

_I love you daddy_

I smiled and I looked out the window, _I love you too Emma. _

There goes my life…

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.**

There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye

**

* * *

**

**Soo…what do you all think? ****I thought it was pretty decent but it really wasn't about Troyella, but I thought it would be a great idea…soo anyways I hoped you guys liked it and sorry for any errors in the spelling or grammer…hehe**

**There Goes My Life By Kenny Chesney**


End file.
